RTL Top
|language = Scretone|broadcast_area = Nationally|headquarters = |sister_channel(s) = RTL Dva RTL Xtra RTL Passion RTL Joy RTL Film RTL Living Arna 7 RTL Scretonia|website = www.rtltop.sk}}RTL Top '''is Scretonian television network owned by RTL Media. The channel broadcasts news, entertainment, series, movies, sports, children's and game-shows programmings. History '''RTL Top '''was launched on 15th May 1985. Launch of the broadcast for news, entertainment, music, series, movies and sports. On 1st August 1989, '''RTL Top was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On 1st May 1990, Skretosat (now RTL Scretonia) was launched, replacing JRDT Plus. On 1st June 1991, RTL Top became independent television in Ludifanija. On 30th November 1992, RTL Top was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed created by GRFX/Novocom. On 22th October 1997, RTL Top was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed created by Lee Hunt Associates. On 30th November 1999, RTL Top '''switched to 16:9 image format during movies. On 19th January 2000, Sqret Teledidar Jelisi is renamed Arna 7 and the Scretonian government sold Arna 7 to RTL Skr. On 20th October 2003 and 1st April 2004, '''RTL Top '''launches two channels called Top Kids (now RTL Joy) and Top Cinema (now RTL Film). On 4th September 2008, '''RTL Top was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On 25th December 2009, RTL Top '''stopped the 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image format and launched in high-definition version. On 28th August 2012, '''RTL Top was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On 15th May 2015, RTL Top '''celebrated thirthy anniversary and was rebranded as part of RTL Media's television rebranding effort. Programmings News * ''RTL 24'' * ''RTL 24 na 12'' * ''RTL 24 na 20'' * ''RTL Sport'' * ''RTL Pogoda'' Entertainment * ''Skretonski postanete Talentat'' * ''Beking Express'' * ''Znan Obraz nima svoj Galos'' * ''Kuchinijada'' * ''Brateli na 10'' * ''RTL Juter'' * ''Big Brother: Veliki Frat'' * ''1 ili 100'' Series Original * ''Agencija KNBS'' * ''Maksimovci'' * ''Pojdi v jubilezen'' Acquired * ''The Big Bang Theory'' * ''Glee'' * ''NCIS'' * ''CSI:NY'' * ''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' * ''Raboti Deni'' * ''Griotiša'' * ''Moja Njanja'' * ''Detektiv Lambrodo'' * ''Kalambur'' Sports'' (also on RTL Xtra) * '''''Formula 1 * EFL Cup * NBA * Ultimate Fighting Championship Children's * The Sisters * The Smurfs * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Fixies * The New Adventures of Lucky Luke * The Davincibles * Regal Academy * The Loud House Logos RTL Top (1985-1989).png|First logo (1985 to 1989) RTL Top (1989-1992).png|Second logo (1989 to 1992) RTL Top (1992-1997).png|Third logo (1992 to 1997) RTL Top (1997-2003).png|Fourth logo (1997 to 2003) RTL Top (2003-2008).png|Fifth logo (2003 to 2008) RTL Top (2008-2012).png|Sixth logo (2008 to 2012) RTL Top HD (2009-2012).png|HD logo (2009 to 2012) RTL Top (2012-2015).png|Seventh logo (2012 to 2015) RTL Top HD (2012-2015).png|HD logo (2012 to 2015) RTL Top (2015-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2015 to present) RTL Top HD (2015-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2015 to present) External links Category:RTL Media Category:RTL Group Category:Bertelsmann Category:Launched in 1985 Category:Television channels in Scretonia Category:Scretonia Category:Microbloggers Category:Facebook users Category:Instagram users Category:YouTube users Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:Scretone-language television channels